Musim Panas Terakhir Untuknya
by lenacchi
Summary: Saat bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, berusahalah memperoleh kesempatan untuk bersamanya seumur hidupmu. Karena ketika dia telah pergi, segalanya telah terlambat. AU. Crack-pair HisaHina. requested by Shiori Yoshimitsu. RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : ****T**

**Pair**** : Hisagi Shuhei dan Hinamori Momo**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Summary : ****Saat bertemu dengan orang yang kamu cintai, berusahalah memperoleh kesempatan untuk bersamanya seumur hidupmu. Karena ketika dia telah pergi, segalanya telah terlambat**

**Warning** : **Hisagi's POV,** **AU, OOC (maybe), abal, gaje, typo(s), alur maksa , dan crack-pair.  
****Don't-Like-Don't-Read!  
**

**A/N **: Request fic dari seorang author malang (?) yang udah lama banget ngerequest fic sama saiaa tapi ga saiaa bikin-bikin "**Shiori Yoshimitsu**". Awalnya dia request fic dengan pair HitsuHina, genre _Mystery/Horror_, tapi akhirnya dia memberi penawaran HisaHina dengan genre _Romance/Angst_. Setelah saiaa pertimbangkan, saiaa milih pilihan kedua.

Saa, Shiori-san. Nih Request fic darimu! Seperti yang saiaa bilang, saiaa bukan author yang jago _Angst._ Ini pertama kalinya, jadi kalo jelek maklumin ya~

.

**Musim Panas Terakhir Untuknya**

**© Lenalee Shihouin**

.

.

Gadis itu menyita perhatianku, entah sejak kapan. Memperhatikannya sudah menjadi makananku tiap hari, tidak melihatnya satu hari saja dapat membuat hatiku benar-benar kacau. Tapi, aku selalu menyangkali perasaan suka dan menyebutnya sebagai perasaan kagum. Dia adalah adik kelas dua tahun di bawahku. Selama 3 tahun aku menyimpan perasaan yang sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Hingga pada acara kelulusan, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku pikir, hanya dengan memandangimu dari kejauhan akan cukup bagiku. '_Kalau jodoh, pasti bisa bertemu_ _lagi_' adalah kalimat favorit untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Setelah kelulusanku, aku memutuskan untuk langsung bekerja dan pindah keluar kota. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah lagi mengetahui keberadaan cinta pertamaku itu.

Musim panas di umurku yang ke-20 tahun, sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi. Satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap sebagai keluargaku menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di saat bunga matahari berkembang dengan cerahnya, tepat ketika kami baru saja pindah rumah. Musim panas terberat seumur hidupku. Musim penuh kejutan bagiku, entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untukku. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi dalam suasana yang tidak kuinginkan, tepatnya adalah ketika acara pemakaman orang yang selama ini mengasuhku, Kaname Tousen. Gadis itu sedang memandangi sebuah nisan di depannya. Aku terpana melihat wajah polos gadis yang lebih muda dariku itu. Ia menghapus air matanya yang jatuh ke pipi pucatnya, membuatku bertanya-tanya, "seberapa pentingkah orang yang sudah tak bernyawa di dalam makam itu bagimu?"

Aku pun sedang berkabung saat ini, orang yang paling berharga untukku telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Kami senasib. Siapapun orang yang ia tangisi saat ini, pastilah orang berharga baginya. Aku tertegun beberapa saat sampai seseorang menyadarkanku agar berkonsentrasi pada acara pemakaman. Setelah ini, akan jadi berat bagiku. Hidup sendirian di kota yang baru pertama kali aku jajaki.

.

Desir angin menyapu lembut pesisir pantai. Aku menapaki jalanan berpasir itu tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, membiarkannya tersapu ombak yang mampir ke tepian. Suara burung camar yang saling bersahutan dan suara ombak yang tenang menyambut kedatanganku di rumah baruku yang dekat pesisir pantai. Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan mendalam. Besok adalah awal hariku, awal yang baru untuk diriku. Umur 20 tahun merupakan tahap sempurna mencapai tingkat kedewasaan.

Sesaat sebelum aku memutuskan pulang ke rumah baruku, lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok adik kelasku itu berdiri di atas tebing berbatu. Samar-samar terdengar suara merdu mengalun di telingaku, dia sedang bernyanyi, kah?

_Teach me sadness..._

_If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness._

_If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain._

"Apa dia juga tinggal di sini?" gumamku pada diri sendiri kemudian kembali menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Suaranya berkali kali tidak terdengar karena tersaingi oleh suara ombak. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku berkenalan dengannya. Aku beranjak dari posisiku. Di dalam hati, aku berkali-kali mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberi kesempatan padaku sekali lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

"_Ano_…," panggilku, menghentikan nyanyiannya, dan ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Aku tersenyum, tak bisa lagi kusembunyikan rasa rindu yang terus kusimpan selama ini.

"—Kenapa kau bisa…?" tanyanya dengan wajah ketakutan, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku bingung.

Ia hendak berlari menjauh, tapi posisinya sudah pada ujung tebing. Apa yang membuatnya begitu takut padaku? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya. Jangankan bertegur sapa, dia bahkan mengira aku tak mengenalnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau bisa jatuh ke laut kalau kau di sana," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan, berharap ia mau menyambut uluranku.

"Ti-Tidak! Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya. "—Menjauhlah! Pergi! –A-AAA!" kesalahan terbesar gadis yang tengah paranoid ini adalah melangkah ke belakang tanpa melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Dia hampir jatuh, tempat ia melangkah sudah tidak ada pijakan dan dengan refleks aku meraih tangan mungilnya yang terasa agak dingin –mungkin karena terlalu lama terkena angin yang sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya berhembus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati?" teriakku tidak bisa menahan amarah dan kekhawatiranku setelah berhasil menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Gadis itu menangis. Mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya. "Maaf," bisikku di telinga kanannya.

Aku rasa ini jadi awal yang baik.

.

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang?" tawarku.

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum, kemudian berucap, "terima kasih."

Aku mulai berjalan untuk pulang tapi panggilannya menghentikan langkahku.

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi? Aku bosan sendirian," pintanya dengan wajah merah. Sepertinya perlu keberanian besar untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Tentu, aku juga sendirian. Besok ataupun seterusnya, kita selalu bisa bertemu," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Momo Hinamori. Kau?"

'_Aku tahu namamu,_' batinku. "Namaku Hisagi Shuhei."

Matahari tenggelam menjadi latar belakang dan saksi bisu janjiku ini padanya. Langit senja yang berwarna jingga terlukis dengan indahnya, menggantikan birunya langit siang tadi. Kegelapan segera datang, kegelapan yang akan menemani rasa kesepian yang sempat tidak aku rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pulanglah. Hari makin gelap," ujarku lagi

Bisakah waktu dipercepat? Aku ingin segera melihat matahari pagi menggantung di langit dan bertemu dengannya.

.

Aku memenuhi janji kami. Bertemu dan bertemu, dari hari ke hari. Berbagi tawa dan cerita. Sampai sekarang tidak bisa aku percayai bahwa aku dapat sedekat ini dengannya. Hingga aku putuskan agar aku mengatakannya. Mengutarakan perasaan yang terus aku pendam pada Hinamori. Niat itu terukir sesaat setelah kami berpisah seperti biasa karena hari mulai gelap.

Dan keesokannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia mengajak seseorang –tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih bersamanya.

"Ini adikku, Shiro-_chan_," katanya memperkenalkan laki-laki yang ternyata adik dari Hinamori.

"_Nee-san_ bercerita banyak tentangmu, Hisagi-_san_," ujar Hitsugaya dengan wajah yang seperti agak tidak bersahabat itu.

Kali ini aku tidak banyak bicara, mengingat suasana tidak nyaman yang terjadi setelah kehadiran adik Hinamori. Kali ini aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hinamori. Besok tidak mungkin ia membawa adiknya lagi, kan? Kalau dugaanku salah, mungkin seumur hidup kami akan selalu bertiga, bukan berdua lagi.

"_Nee-san_, ayo pulang!" ajak laki-laki berkulit agak kecoklatan itu. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Jauhi kakakku, atau kau akan menyesal," bisik laki-laki yang bertubuh mungil itu padaku. Kaget juga tidak mendapat restu dari adiknya sebelum mendapat kakaknya.

Kali ini pertemuan kami lumayan singkat, belum waktunya matahari tenggelam kami sudah berpisah. Ditambah lagi suasana tertekan yang aku rasakan. Astaga, kuharap ini hanya terjadi hari ini.

Sementara itu di rumah Hinamori

"—Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk menjauhimu, _Nee-san_."

Hinamori tersentak, tatapan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang adiknya katakan. "Kau _bukan _dirimu yang dulu. Aku tahu bahwa waktumu akan segera berakhir. Berhentilah berharap kau dapat membahagiakannya," kata Shiro.

"Tapi—"

"Walaupun _Nee-san_ menyukainya, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Jangan bertemu lagi dengannya. Kau hanya akan melukai perasaanmu –dan juga perasaannya," sambungnya lagi lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Aku tahu, waktuku tidak banyak. Tapi… biarkan aku sekali lagi bertemu dengannya. Besok yang terakhir, aku janji."

Shiro hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar penawaran dari kakaknya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

.

"Hisagi-_san_!" panggil Hinamori dengan semangatnya seperti biasa.

Doaku terkabul. Adik Hinamori tidak ikut hari ini, dengan kata lain aku bisa mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Apapun jawabannya nanti, akan aku terima. Hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku terus-terusan menyimpan perasaan ini.

–Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya.

"Hinamori, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," suaraku mungkin terdengar bergetar. Jujur saja, perlu keberanian besar untuk memulainya.

Hinamori menatapku lurus, seolah memintaku melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"—Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, aku mengenalmu –memperhatikanmu, sejak masih… SMA," kataku.

Hinamori sepertinya agak kaget dengan ucapanku. Tapi aku tetap akan melanjutkannya, karena itu tekadku.

"Hisagi-san?"

"Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu."

Baiklah, aku yakin semerah apa wajahku sekarang, detakan jantungku masih berdetak dengan kencangnya. Menunggu reaksi balasan dari Hinamori yang baru kusadari memasang tampang cemas.

"Hinamori?"

"—Maaf Hisagi-san, aku…"

Apa ini artinya sebuah penolakan? Dia menangis dihadapanku, mencemaskan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia cemaskan. Pengakuan ini harusnya tidak kulakukan. Aku membebaninya, menyusahkannya.

"Sudahlah, Hinamori. Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah untuk melegakan perasaan yang telah lama mengganjal di hatiku. Aku senang kau mau mendengarkan pengakuanku," ujarku tersenyum.

Sulit mempertahankan posisi senyuman ini, karena sadar diri pada perasaan yang sebenarnya lumayan kecewa. Aku menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku –"

Hinamori mengangguk pelan lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia dengan pasrah menungguku –menunggu sebuah ciuman yang kumaksudkan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Melihat Hinamori pasrah seperti ini membuatku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menolak pernyataan cintaku, tapi menerima sesuatu yang akan kulakukan padanya kali ini.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti, mili, dan –sebuah ciuman lembut dariku mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Aku sadar bahwa Hinamori membuka matanya, seolah-olah bertanya sesuatu.

"Kau bukan pacarku, Hinamori. Kita teman," ucapku mengingatkannya tentang penolakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Iya, kau benar, kita teman. Selamanya," ujar Hinamori.

Terasa menusuk.

"Besok, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Lupakan saja tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Pulanglah, orang rumah pasti mencemaskanmu," kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis di hadapanku.

"Jaa!" ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ia membalas lambaian tanganku dan tersenyum. Tanpa aku sadari ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar telingaku.

"—Sayonara, Hisagi-san."

Dan yang aku tahu adalah, keesokan harinya dan setelahnya aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan hal ini menjadi tanda tanya besar bagiku.

.

Ponselku berbunyi. Satu nomer yang tak kukenal seolah memanggilku untuk menerima panggilannya. Dan setelah mendengar suaranya aku tahu suara itu milik teman seangkatanku saat masih SMA –Kira Izuru.

Teman seangkatanku mengadakan acara reunian di kota tempatku tinggal sekarang. Aku dipaksa ikut walau mereka tahu itu artinya aku akan bolos kerja hari ini. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengan mereka, kurasa akan menyenangkan apalagi sudah beberapa hari Hinamori sudah tidak tampak datang lagi ke tempat janjian kami biasanya.

Obrolan hangat, melepas kerinduan tentang masa SMA. Tak kusangka sudah lumayan banyak temanku yang sudah menikah dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ketika aku tahu pasangan mereka adalah adik-adik kelas kami dulu.

"Kudengar orang tua angkatmu meninggal baru-baru ini," ujar Ikkaku, salah satu teman dekatku.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku turut berduka cita," ujar Kira menambahkan.

"Hmm…"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal umur, kau tahu adik kelas kita ada yang meninggal? Katanya dia korban tabrak lari dan meninggal baru-baru ini. Malang sekali nasibnya," kata Yumichika menyebarkan berita yang ia dapat entah darimana.

"Oh, maksudmu '_dia_'? Kau pasti tahu berita ini, kan ,Hisagi?" tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja dia tahu, Kira. Hisagi adalah pengagum rahasianya," sela Ikkaku.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?" tanyaku penasaran. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

"Hi—Hisagi, kau tidak tahu kalau—"

.

Aku berlari menuju pemakaman tempat orang tua asuhku dimakamkan. Tujuanku bukan untuk mendatangi makam Kaname, orang yang telah menjadi waliku selama ini, karena baru saja tadi pagi aku datang mengunjunginya. Tujuanku adalah sebuah makam yang tidak jauh dari makam orang tua angkatku itu. Aku mencari sebuah nama di tiap nisan yang ada, mencoba menemukannya secepat mungkin. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku adalah isu belaka.

"_Hi—Hisagi, kau tidak tahu kalau—adik kelas kita, gadis yang kau sukai itu telah meninggal?"_

"_Momo Hi—"_

"_Ya, Momo Hinamori baru saja meninggal, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua minggu yang lalu."_

Satu minggu yang lalu aku bertemu lagi dengannya di pemakaman ini, melihatnya menangis memandang sebuah nisan. Nama siapa yang tercantum pada nisan tersebut? Tuhan, aku harap bukan namanya sendiri.

Bola mataku tertuju pada sebuah makam. Makam yang masih terlihat baru. Aku menghampirinya dan mengeja nama yang terukir pada nisan.

Mo-mo Hi-na-mo—ri.

"Bohong!" kataku lirih.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk mulai terasa di hatiku, lebih sakit daripada penolakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Air mata ini sudah tidak dapat aku bendung lagi. "Jadi, saat kita berjumpa setelah sekian lama tidak melihatmu itu adalah –rohmu, Hinamori?"

"Inikah alasanmu tidak menerima cintaku?"

"Sudah aku katakan, kan? Jauhi dia atau kau akan menyesal," ucap seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Hisagi.

"—Shiro?"

"Aku kaget kenapa kau bisa melihat roh kakakku, tapi kalau kau tanya kenapa aku bisa, jawabannya adalah karena aku memang bisa melihat roh gentayangan sejak aku berumur 5 tahun," ujarnya sambil meletakkan sebuket mawar putih di makam Hinamori.

"Apa kau menyukai kakakku sejak dulu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin rasa rindu dan sayangmu pada kakakku yang membuatmu bisa melihatnya."

Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya bicara.

"—_Kenapa kau bisa…?"_

'Melihatmu?' itukah ucapanmu yang terputus saat pertama kali aku menegurmu, Hinamori?

Wajah pucat dan dingin itu bukan karena kau terlalu banyak terkena angin laut, tapi karena kau sudah meninggal.

"Di—dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi – ke alamnya. Sebelum pergi dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu," kata Shiro sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

* * *

_Dear, _

_Hisagi-san._

_Tidak pernah sedikit pun terpikir di kepalaku aku ingin membohongimu, tapi aku takut bila aku jujur padamu, kau akan membenciku. Dan ketika kau membaca surat ini kau telah tahu siapa diriku sekarang. Aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu._

_Maaf,  
karena aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu bila aku terima cintamu, karena kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Sekarang kita berbeda –terlalu berbeda. _

_Terima kasih,  
karena kau terus menemaniku, hingga akhir waktuku untuk mencicipi sisa kehidupanku sebagai seorang 'roh'._

_Dan selamat tinggal,  
karena tidak mungkin kukatakan sampai jumpa, karena Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu lagi._

_Berbahagialah,  
sungguh, aku menyukaimu, senpai. Sejak dulu.

* * *

_

"Sejak… dulu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hisagi Shuhei, kau adalah cinta pertama kakakku sejak ia pertama kali masuk SMA. Dia selalu membicarakanmu kepadaku, benar-benar berisik. Tapi sampai akhir hayatnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," kata Shiro menjelaskan.

Aku mengagumimu, tanpa tahu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku. Momo Hinamori.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

"Hei, Hisagi-_san_. Coba lihat tamu perempuan yang duduk di sudut itu, sejak tadi dia melihat ke arahmu. Mungkin dia suka padamu," bisik Nanao-_san_, rekan kerjaku di café.

"Oh, ya? Apa dia _benar-benar_ seorang manusia?"

"Kau ini!"

"Sebenarnya bagaimana tipe gadis pilihanmu, Hisagi?" tanya Renji yang juga rekan kerjaku.

"Asalkan masih bernyawa. Karena kalau tidak, maka tidak akan bisa bersama."

FIN

.

.

* * *

HIYAAAH! Selesai! Hutang saiaa sudah lunas sama Shiori! Lega bangeeeeet dah. Maap ya, kisahnya kok aneh gini (_ _) Saiaa udah lama ga bikin fic, inilah hasilnya, membosankan ya TT^TT

Tahukah kalian, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu _Shinkai no kodoku – Kuwashima Houko_ (OST. Gundam seed destiny) setelah sekian lama saiaa ga ngedengerin tuh lagu =..=

_Scene_ pantai di awal-awal kisah fic ini benar-benar mengingatkan saiaa tentang pertemuan Shinn dan Stellar… Hiksu…!

Ah, saiaa minta review sajalah, ya, ya, ya


End file.
